Too Much, Too Soon
by comet80
Summary: Two months of being apart, Stan goes to visit Dylan. Takes place after Cute Without The E. Twoshot. Slash. StanxRedGoth
1. Stan

_**This is the sequel to my story **__Cute Without the E**. It's different, and it's actually a two shot. Chapter 1 is all in Stan's point of view, while chapter 2 is in Dylan's(Red Goth) point of view. Funny thing is, this was written before the ending of **Cute Without the E**. The inspiration for this story was the song Too Much Too Soon by Green Day, and came from listening to the** American Idiot on Broadway **soundtrack.**_

_**Disclaimer: Matt and Trey make the money. I'm just a little college student.  
**_

* * *

**Too Much, Too Soon**

It's been almost a year since my parents' divorce, five months short of the one year anniversary dating Kyle's and mine break up, and almost five months since Dylan and I first started dating, and only two months since he was shipped off to the conforming world of military school by his father.

When Dylan left, I pretty much became the replacement Goth kid. They all treated me like I was a part of the group and that I wasn't just some guy dating their friend. I became a real member, and at first they all kept me around to know what was going on between the two of us, and how was his life in hell. After a while they stopped asking about him and I became more of a focus.

They never forgot about him, though. They stopped asking me how he was, and kept in touch with him through the conforming world of the internet and texting.

Let me tell you this: trying to keep a relationship alive through telephone and internet is fucking hard work. Even though Dylan told me that we're not technically together when he's away from South Park, I still consider us in a relationship, and him my boyfriend.

You can ask anyone I have ever dated. I'm a pretty monogamous person and I take all my relationships seriously, especially if I feel serious about the person. I always manage to keep in touch the best I can, and I put 110 percent into said relationship.

It was around spring break when I decided I had enough of just calling and texting and decided I needed to see Dylan. I pulled all my birthday money my grandmother and other family gave me and decided on a road trip to Utah.

I was going to surprise him, and it'd be everything I'd been waiting for in one glorious week. It wasn't going to be hard to go on a trip there, either. Mom was preoccupied with her new boyfriend to even really notice where I was. Plus, I'm sure she'd let me even if I did have to ask.

It came to the week of spring break, and while everyone was talking about sleeping in and partying, I was too occupied with going to visit my boyfriend. I packed as soon as I got home from school, and left early the next day.

I arrived to his house in the mid afternoon and rang the doorbell to his house. I didn't know if anyone was home, and I was uncertain at who'd answer the door.

I was relieved when a woman who I guess was his mother answered the door. She had short strawberry blond hair and a charming smile.

"May I help you, sweet heart?"

I nervously ran my fingers through my hair to comb my hair trying to get it to look decent. "Is Dylan there?" I asked in a weak voice.

"Are you one of his little friends?" She asks, and I nod. "Are you from school, because I haven't seen you around from campus?"

"No ma'am, I'm from South Park." I give her my most polite smile so she doesn't think I'm a stalker.

"Dyllie didn't tell me he had a friend coming to visit him. I'll go get him, just hang tight…" she said looking confused for not remembering my name. After all, she's only met me one time, and that was ten minutes when I was saying bye to Dylan when his mother came to pick him up.

"Stanley," I say for her and she nods. She shuts the door and is unaware that I can hear them.

"Dyllie! One of your little friends from South Park came to visit. Why didn't you tell me he was coming to visit?"

I hear the familiar voice, the voice I've been longing to hear for months in person. "I didn't know he was coming, Mom."

I hear the door click open and the two months or however long I spent waiting to see him came true. He still looked the same in every way possible, just without the long dyed hair atop his head. Instead of the fading black, it was short red peach fuzz.

He stares at me for a good few minutes before blinking.

"Stan?" He asks. "Stan Marsh? What the fuck are you doing here?" He almost laughs as he closes the door and we go to sit on the swing that occupies the front porch area.

"Dyllie?" I raise an eyebrow and crack a smirk, mocking the pet name his mother gave him.

"Shut up Stan. Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you for my spring break."

"I see."

"I thought maybe-well, I kinda-well,y'know." I blush looking down at my worn converse. It was a lot hotter here than in South Park, and I could feel myself sweating. I tugged at the black hooded shirt, pulling it away from my body.

He decodes what I'm saying and brings his eyes to mine. "I get it. You missed me, Stan. "

I avoid replying and just nod my head really slow.

"Its okay, Stan. I understand. I'm not mad, Stan, you don't need to worry. You can stay here, but unfortunately I have classes this week, so we can't do as much. I'll tell my mom to get the cot out, wait here."

He goes back inside and I hear and his mother talking to him. She seems a lot nicer than he described when I talked to him. She actually seems understanding than most mothers I've met.

He comes back outside and tells me I can stay. I give him a grin, about to kiss him when he pulls away.

"Not here, Stan. If I get caught, I'm fucking dead."

"From who? Your mom seems so nice."

"The perky shit's just an act, Stan. Believe me. When no one's around the perk goes away."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just followed him into his house and into his room. His room was still plastered in his favorite bands; the only thing that looked different was the color of the room. At his old house his room was black and red, and here it was a light blue.

I asked him if he wanted to do anything, but all we ended up doing was talking, every kiss I ask for being rejected. That was the first sign things were starting to get weird. He's never rejected kisses from me before and at first I thought it was because his parents were around, but then when we were alone his excuses started pouring in.

As the week progressed, I noticed more and more weird trends happening with him. Besides not kissing me, he always seemed to be preoccupied with other stuff. It was like he forgot he had a boyfriend or something. He didn't seem to appreciate the fact that I drove from South Park to visit him, and only him. Every time I tried to plan something, he'd make another excuse, and by the Friday afternoon when his school week was done, I had it.

"Hey Thorne, what's wrong? You seem so distant lately, and I just wanna know why."

For some reason he snapped.

"You."

"What?" My jaw dropped and I was speechless. "What did _I _do?"

"You're fucking annoying, Stan. You keep reminiscing about stupid shit in the past, and you keep going on about how you're so glad to be up here. I told you I didn't want our relationship to end up like a Lifetime movie, and I'll be damned if it does."

"I was just tryin' to be romantic," I choke out. "I thought you'd appreciate that. You went on and on about how awful it was going to be here and how much it sucked."

"Reminding me about the shitty past isn't going to help, and well, it _does_ suck, but I'm getting over it. I don't need you to go on about your shitty life too, Stan. I understand you used to be something, but it's fucking annoying."

"I thought-"I started but was cut off.

"No, you didn't think. You do this often Stan. I understand you drove up here _without me knowing_. I know it was supposed to be something romantic, something _Kyle_ would have liked, but I told you I didn't like romantic Lifetime stunts. I told you we weren't dating when we were apart, that I didn't _believe_ in long distance sap. "

"But we are…we are," I stuttered out.

"We are, we are, but I'm not, I never used to be. God bless your fucking past, Stan, and to hell with your glory."

I was more angered than heartbroken. I gathered up my things and threw them in my suitcase. I threw my suitcase in my truck. "Goodbye," I say softly, my angered bottled in.

"Bon voyage," he says and then gives me an annoyed smirk. "See you in hell," he spits out, and the words hit me like poison.

I couldn't hold in the anger and shouted at him. "I hope you rest in pieces!"

He rolled his eyes at me as I did the same.

"Fuck you!" We both shouted at each other in unison. I angrily slam the truck door and drive home in silence, the only noise being from the cars outside my window

I never did talk to Dylan again. I tried too, but I never did. I didn't hang out with his friends after that weekend. I eventually apologized to Kyle, and I started hanging back with the same people I did in elementary school. It was awkward at first, but eventually it was like Dylan and I never even dated.

I learned a lesson when dating Dylan. We went a little fast with our relationship, and after that I took relationships at a slower pace.

I guess it was just too much too soon.

* * *

_**review? Part 2(Dylan's POV) up soon!**_


	2. Dylan

**_Part 2! This is in Dylan's(Red Goth) point of view. Sorry about the wait. I've been a bit busy._**

* * *

Shortly after Stan and I started dating, my asshole of a father gave me news that my mom and Brad decided to enroll me in some military school Brad worked at. I admit I was extremely pissed that my parents decided to enroll me without consulting me on how I felt, but I had no time to protest. I had two months left in South Park, and I had a new boyfriend.

When I told Stan the news, he seemed devastated. I guess it was understandable, seeing as at the time his life was falling apart. His parents divorced, and the golden couple (golden being him and his ex, Kyle Broflovski) split up.

He told me he was going to try his hardest to make the relationship work. He said he believed it could work if we tried our hardest, and that long distance relationships were romantic. I told him I didn't believe in long distance relationships, and that while I was away, we weren't together. It was only fair, after all. If we were stuck apart, then we shouldn't be miserable. I told Stan that, and then I explained that I didn't want my life to be a Lifetime movie, and that when I move, I don't want him to do anything gushy or extreme.

The military school changed me, as it was planned to do. It didn't make me conforming or anything; it just made me less of a pussy. I still wore my black t-shirts, and wore eyeliner. Everything I ever was was still present in me, just a bit more mature and without the dark hair.

I managed to keep in touch with my South Park friends through the internet and texting. It was then when I started to notice the clingy side of Stan. It started off with just messages a lot. Just little pointless messages. It evolved eventually into longer messages and poems declaring how much he missed me.

I waved each one off. I did miss him, but I told him I'd see him this summer when I come down, but he couldn't wait.

So one day while I'm working on some massive paper that's due next week, I hear the doorbell ring. My mother gets the door and puts on her perky voice she uses for guests and dumbasses.

"Are you one of his little friends?" I hear my mother ask the person at the door. The voice sounds so familiar, and I feel the need to place it to a name.

"No ma'am, I'm from South Park." The voice says, and I freeze.

Fuck.

I think I know that voice. I start to think of all the people that could possibly travel from South Park to see me, the most obvious one escaping my mind for the time. Mom comes down the hall to find me and places her hands on her hips in an angered motion.

"Dyllie! One of your little friends from South Park came to visit. Why didn't you tell me he was coming to visit?"

Double fuck.

"I didn't know he was coming, Mom."

"Bullshit, Dylan. I know you miss your little hick friends, but tell me when they're coming. At least let me know so I can have enough dinner planned out."

"I swear he just appeared."

Mom just snorts at me and shakes her head like anyone would ever travel across a state to see me.

"Well, don't be rude and say hello to the child who obviously wants to see you."

I make my way to the front door to see the one and only: my sort of boyfriend.

"Stan?" I ask. "Stan Marsh? What the fuck are you doing here?" I almost laugh as he closes the door and we go to sit on the swing that occupies the front porch area. It's so obvious it's him, it's funny to me.

Stan raises an eyebrow and cracks a smirk. "Dyllie?"

"Shut up, Stan," I snap at him. It's some stupid pet name my mother gave me when I was a kid, and she's been calling me that ever since. "What're you doing here?" I ask him.

"I came to see you for my spring break," Stan says and I don't have much to say in return.

"I see."

"I thought maybe-well, I kinda-well,y'know." He looks down at his black converse and tugs at the black hoodie he's wearing. I know exactly why he's here.

"I get it. You missed me, Stan. "

He just nods his head really slow, it's like he's not even moving it.

"Its okay, Stan. I understand. I'm not mad, Stan, you don't need to worry. You can stay here, but unfortunately I have classes this week, so we can't do as much. I'll tell my mom to get the cot out, wait here."

I go inside and explain the situation to mom, and she's not that thrilled. After I tell her he has nowhere else to go, she just sighs and sets the cot up in my room. I go back outside and tell Stan he can stay, and he just gives me that cute grin of his, and leans in for a kiss.

I shake my head. "Not here, Stan. If I get caught, I'm fucking dead." And I would be. My parents watch me like a hawk watched prey. They don't know I'm gay, but they do suspect. I have no plan on telling them, and if people found out, it'd be hell on Earth. Or more than it is.

"From who? Your mom seems so nice."

Of course Stan fell for the act my mom does. Just about everyone I have ever known that has met my mom believes that she is the sweetest person on the fucking planet.

"The perky shit's just an act, Stan. Believe me. When no one's around the perk goes away."

He stayed silent as I took him into my room. I was banned from painting it dark colors, and when I came here, the color was already on the walls. I just plastered on some of my favorite bands, and that's what happened.

I started to see the more annoying side of Stan that week. Stan started bugging me, and started going on about the past, and how South Park was, and when it was really awesome. Not only did he go on about our past life, he went on about how Kyle and he were.

I swear to God if Stan weren't so monogamous, he'd still be fucking with that boy.

As the week progressed, Stan became more and more annoying. He started to do little romantic gestures and complained when I worked on my paper.

"Hey Thorne, what's wrong? You seem so distant lately, and I just wanna know why." Stan asks, using his pet name for me. The name that sounds so weird falling off his lips.

I couldn't take it anymore and snapped.

"You."

"What?" Stan's jaw dropped, like he couldn't believe me. "What did _I _do?"

"You're fucking annoying, Stan," I say to him. "You keep reminiscing about stupid shit in the past, and you keep going on about how you're so glad to be up here. I told you I didn't want our relationship to end up like a Lifetime movie, and I'll be damned if it does."

"I was just tryin' to be romantic," He babbles out. "I thought you'd appreciate that. You went on and on about how awful it was going to be here and how much it sucked."

"Reminding me about the shitty past isn't going to help, and well, it _does_ suck, but I'm getting over it. I don't need you to go on about your shitty life too, Stan. I understand you used to be something, but it's fucking annoying."

"I thought-"I didn't even let Stan finish.

"No, you didn't think. You do this often Stan. I understand you drove up here _without me knowing_. I know it was supposed to be something romantic, something _Kyle_ would have liked, but I told you I didn't like romantic Lifetime stunts. I told you we weren't dating when we were apart, that I didn't _believe_ in long distance sap. "

"But we are…we are," He stutters out nonsense. I have no idea what Stan is even saying, but it makes no sense at all.

"We are, we are, but I'm not, I never used to be. God bless your fucking past, Stan, and to hell with your glory," I said, mocking Stan's earlier voice then adding my own words. I have no idea where the last bit came from, but it felt good to shout at him.

Stan looked upset, and I thought about apologizing, but decided against it. He deserved to hear the truth from someone and I just happened to be the one to shout it at him.

"Goodbye," Stan says softly to me.

"Bon voyage," I replied, annoyed. I gave a smirk and added, "See you in Hell."

"I hope you rest in pieces!" He shouted at me, and I just shook my head.

He rolled his eyes at me as I did the same.

"Fuck you!" We both shouted at each other in unison. I slam the door to my house shut, and run up to my room.

I tried to keep in touch with Stan at first, but then decided against it. He wasn't worth the annoying bickering and eventually we just grew apart. When I went to visit South Park over the summer break, I thought about talking to him again, but I never did.

Soon the time grew longer, and we just both forgot about each other, I guess. Maybe he went back out with Kyle, I don't know. All I really know is that Stan was in a rush with our relationship.

It was too much too soon.

* * *

_**Review?**_


End file.
